Scarlet Ribbons
by penguinfighter-d-chan
Summary: What connects peoples to their loves? For a certain king, it goes beyond promises and gestures it manifests itself in red ribbons unknown to normal eyes.
1. First memory: How we met

A/N: Finally I put up new fanfiction! This one is kind of OCC but after listening to HIM and playing Kingdom Hearts 2, can you blame me? XD

Disclaimer- Mickey and Riku are not mine they are Disney and Square Enix so there should be no need to sue my poor ass, ok? and no flaming

* * *

Interesting how life is…I was once Death incarnated and now look at me…I'm fighting for not just for my kingdom but for countless others alongside a couple of children and my own comrades. I hate to admit it but I have become a sorry excuse of a vampire, defending my dinner. But one caught my attention, a white-haired young man whose heart once did I want to rip out for having darkness within.

Well at least I'm not like all the other immortals that mope around because they're sick of life. I frankly like the fact that I can make a difference.

Anyways, this boy's Riku; a native to Destiny Islands, and sometimes one helluva angst kitten. Minnie would either congratulate me for such a wise choice or smack the shit out of me because I was sleeping with him. Another footstep in my vampire downfall; I actually listen to my wife.

But if you, kind listener, were to see him, you'd cheat on your spouse too. The boy's practically sex on legs!

We had just escaped a building called Castle Oblivion as spies for a fellow named DiZ, infiltrating Organization XIII as other Nobodies. I always wondered the fact how Nobodies do not exist when I could touch one; why I feel remorse after Sora, Donald and Goofy would destroy them. Maybe they have stronger hearts than I do. I said maybe.

Riku acquired his darkness from Ansem, or should I say, Xenahort. I remember that first night in Kingdom Hearts…the red ribbon that connects us was born.

That night, I had an incredible bloodlust and had already drained a couple of heartless. Heartless blood is not the same as human, it just slightly satisfies the sensation. Suddenly, I picked up his heartbeat. Hey, these ears aren't just because they make me all cute and lovable. As I moved in for the kill, I heard some sobbing from his mouth. Normally, a vamp doesn't care if you're crying or celebrating, you're always going to be lumped against a pork chop in the food pyramid.

When I turned him on his side, the tears were already marked on his face. Of course, if I had maintained a certain façade, I wasn't about to let it go to waste especially when it got me 3 course meals. I lifted his chin slightly with my bare bloody hand and saw into despair so deep it almost choked me. In my 289 years of life, had I seen such misery in one single man, much less a boy? Yet another downfall: I have a heart, a dead one but a heart nonetheless; so I held Riku close, hugged him if you will. I still remember his slightly blank expression grow into one of surprise when I did this. Honestly, I was surprised myself; I had never done this to anyone that had not come from Disney Castle.

Could I say that the great vampire Mickey Mouse was falling for this Riku? Not on your life! It seemed like much-needed comfort at the time; me from my Minerva and he for the darkness that ate away at his soul.

They always said that love is for the weak; it just causes pain and anguish. I know that I have been strong…so why did my heart just try to do what stakes and bullets couldn't?

* * *

A/N: First chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Second memory: Fishes and Smiles

A/N: Second Chapter! You know the drill, no suing cuz none of the characters are mine and no flaming, ok?

* * *

The next day, as the sun shone gloriously against the disappearing darkness, I sort of realized that either of us had not broken the embrace. I quietly nudged Riku awake but not before admiring his soft island skin. It had a sweet salty smell, one of a gentle breeze on a beach. I must confess I have never gone into a beach, just traveled alongside the coast. As Riku woke up on his own terms, I went looking for something to eat for both of us. I could hear a nearby creek bubbling nearby, probably brimming with freshwater fish. Hmm, I wonder if Riku ever tried pink salmon? Oh well, no time like the present, I say.

I heard the motions behind me when Riku asked, "Where are you going?"

"To catch us some breakfast; you want to come?" I invited. "I could always use a fishing partner." Bad mouth! Don't talk out of line!

Riku smiled and stood up. "I never thought kings could fish." He replied as he caught up to me.

"Very funny but I just happened to be a pauper before I became king." Apparently Riku thought of me as another fairy tale king, delegating all the responsibilities. I prefer showing my face.

When we arrived at the creek, I could hear Celine Dion's _My Heart will go on _play in my head. God, I hate that song and there is no way to get it out of your head, even with a lobotomy. Trust me I've tried but let's not delve into how I unsuccessfully tried to remove a piece of my brain with my keyblade. The bigger issue was why it popped up in my head all of the sudden. There was an awkward silence while we set up some makeshift fishing poles.

"Hey, Riku?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yeah?" the boy responded as he tossed a lure into the lively water.

"Ever think about Destiny Islands?" Stupid question.

"Do you think of your home world?" he retorted, catching me off-guard.

"Well, of course I do!" I blatantly lied. A smirk on Riku's face and my momentary sham fell apart. "Ok, not so much the place but the people in it." I confessed.

"Me too so don't worry." He said with the same grin but with something different in my eyes. He seemed more at ease, even if it was just a little. I guess it was here when I decided that Riku should had been more than just another partner or an emergency food supply but a friend. And yes, that sounded corny.

We caught our breakfast in less than half an hour, mainly because I got frustrated and jumped in to catch the fishes. Note to self; fishes are slippery bastards. After a fit of laughter, Riku helped me up and caught the would-be food properly.

"Next time try it without your gloves." He explained while he dug a stick into the flopping animal and let it choke to death.

"I'll try to remember that." I grinned at him while I lit the cooking fire on a mound of twigs.

As the fishes cooked, we talked about our native lands, about Kairi (well Riku did most of the talking; to me Kairi was just another Princess of Heart). I could see the shine in Riku's eyes whenever he mentioned Sora. His normally dull eyes would have been restored to their former childish glow. Brownie point for me I guess. But the strangest thing happened right there and it was there for Riku and everyone else to see; I blushed anytime the boy would smile at me! What the hell! I made a mental note that I would head for the nearest doctor and get that fixed up. But it made Riku laugh so maybe the doctor might have to wait.

Yet another reason I might not make it as a vamp; I put my dinner's happiness before me. But to see his smile was worth it.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
